


Fumée noire

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [144]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Blaming, Blow Jobs, Champions League, FC Bayern München, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Niko is a disaster bi and a terrible bottom, Niko needs a hug, Rimming
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Niko se retrouve dans un bar après la défaite face à Liverpool, et quelqu'un l'y rejoint.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> je devrais dormir

Fumée noire

 

Niko souffla du nez en commandant une nouvelle fois la même boisson, il était peut-être dans un bar reculé de Munich où il savait qu’il n’y avait habituellement pas de supporters, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’avoir peur que quelqu’un le voit comme ça, noyé dans le whiskey au lieu de la bière courante qu’on pouvait trouver dans la ville. Robert ne savait pas qu’il venait souvent ici après les matches, en fait, personne ne savait à part lui et Hasan qui lui avait fait découvrir sans le vouloir : Brazzo avait voulu lui changer les idées en l’emmenant boire un verre, et Niko avait retenu l’adresse. Et maintenant… La douloureuse brûlure de l’alcool tapissait sa gorge et personne ne pourrait jamais lui retirer l’aigre sensation de la déception qu’il trainait avec lui depuis qu’il avait quitté l’Allianz après le match. Ils avaient perdu. C’était mérité. Mais Niko gardait malheureusement en tête que ça avait été ses premiers matches de Ligue des Champions en tant qu’entraîneur. Il avait fait de son mieux. Il serait jugé sur cela, et c’était même déjà le cas partout dans le monde, il n’avait pas besoin de vérifier pour le savoir. C’était comme ça après chaque match, les gens voulaient le voir partir parce qu’il n’était pas un entraîneur comme Pep ou Jupp. Il n’avait peut-être pas les qualités requises et l’expérience pour gérer le Bayern mais on ne pouvait pas l’accuser pour cela, Niko n’avait pas décidé de vivre comme ça de toute façon ! L’alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête…

 

Niko s’affala sur le comptoir en finissant son verre, il était trop fatigué pour faire plus. Le barman semblait l’avoir reconnu et ne lui tenait pas rigueur pour sa fatigue, et il l’en remerciait, il n’avait clairement pas envie de débattre une nouvelle fois. L’équipe, Uli et Kalle, les supporters… Personne ne l’avait soutenu ou ne le soutenait. C’était simple. L’entraîneur était celui dans l’ombre et les joueurs resteraient à jamais exposés dans la lumière sans pouvoir se cacher. Mais ce soir, Niko savait que toutes les responsabilités encourues sur le terrain lui retomberaient dessus, parce qu’il était le bouc émissaire idéal, LA personne à juger en cas d’échec. Niko était énervé. À quoi bon continuer ? Personne ne voulait de lui à Munich, pas même ses vieux frères de combat. Il n’était pas écouté, pas entendu, à quoi bon crier et se déchirer les cordes vocales quand il devait juste se taire et accepter en silence qu’il était le fautif dans l’histoire selon tout le monde. Ce destin était pathétique et misérable, ce n’était pas pourquoi il avait signé. Il n’aurait jamais dû signer en premier lieu. Niko était bien à Frankfurt, heureux et compris des joueurs, Ante et Luka avaient été adorables avec lui du début à la fin, alors pourquoi maintenant aucun joueur ne semblait vouloir au moins un minimum son bien ? Était-il si mauvais que ça ? Devait-il souffrir à ce point ?

 

Niko n’aurait jamais les réponses et il avait de quoi devenir fou… Il demanda un autre verre en fixant sans intérêt son téléphone à côté de lui, il était ennuyé par le clignotement incessant des notifications, personne ne voulait le laisser en paix ce soir ? Il voulait presque l’envoyer contre le mur en face de lui pour s’en débarrasser, être pardonné de son nouvel échec, mais il n’avait pas le courage de ruiner sa vie à ce point. Il soupira en prenant une gorgée de whiskey. Sa gorge brûlait toujours autant mais la douleur commençait à devenir agréable, presque une sorte de renaissance pour son triste corps qui avait tant combattu dans sa jeunesse. Peut-être sentait-il une larme perler au coin de son œil, Niko ne savait plus vraiment beaucoup de choses maintenant que ses seules certitudes étaient qu’il resterait le piètre homme qu’il était déjà autrefois en Croatie.  Il devait être minuit et demi alors qu’il daignait enfin prendre son portable en main : Robert lui demandait de rentrer chez lui en sécurité (c’était déjà raté), Hasan lui disait que ce n’était pas grave (il en entendrait parler le lendemain de toutes façons), Pep lui envoyait une sorte de courage avec un message de soutien (il ne le méritait pas), et etc…

 

Il avait envie de dormir et de ne jamais se réveiller. Cela lui semblait être un réconfort suffisant pour terminer sa nuit. Niko voulait presque rire de lui-même, de ses putains de pensées cancérogènes pour sa santé mentale. Il se détestait peut-être autant que les gens le détestaient, allez savoir. Un bras s’enroula autour de son cou, le ramenant au monde réel. Niko releva la tête du comptoir pour voir Jürgen lui sourire en lui retirant son verre, c’était mieux comme ça de toutes façons. Il détourna le regard, il n’était pas intéressé par un sermon sur l’acceptation de la défaite, ni sur l’alcool d’ailleurs. Mais à la place, Jürgen souffla dans son oreille des mots, sa respiration chaude lui envoyant un frisson de gêne. « Rendez-vous l’année prochaine en finale Niko. » Si seulement passa dans sa tête avant d’être remplacé par un simple rire par ses lèvres. Il ne reconnaissait pas sa propre voix, Niko devait vraiment être atteint par sa connerie, il n’aurait jamais dû venir ici, il aurait dû rentrer chez lui et dormir, ou appeler Ante pour avoir au moins la vague impression que quelqu’un l’aimait…

 

Niko baille en écoutant rapidement Jürgen lui dire que c’est une surprise de le trouver là et dans cet état, il avait des doutes par rapport au hasard mais il ne dirait rien, il avait compris ce soir qu’il ferait mieux de la fermer plus souvent. Jürgen rit et Niko ne sut pas quoi faire à part se tourner vers lui et essayer de récupérer son verre pour trouver le coma éthylique tant espéré au point où il en était mais Klopp l’éloigna une nouvelle fois avant de le boire. Une nouvelle chose de foutue. Niko ferma les yeux en soupirant, il ne pouvait donc pas être tranquille et seul… Jürgen se balança sur la chaise tournante pour se retrouver face à lui et son corps écroulé sur le comptoir, son coude lui servant d’oreiller, il n’avait aucun scrupule à dormir comme ça. Niko ronronna presque quand Jürgen posa sa main sur son cou pour lui retirer cette lourde écharpe qui l’étouffait dans sa beuverie, peut-être qu’il avait plus besoin de contact qu’il ne le pensait. En fait, Niko s’endormit finalement quand Jürgen l’aida à se remettre sur ses pieds, passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

 

Il se réveilla dans un lit qu’il ne connaissait absolument pas. Ce n’était pas chez lui, ni chez Robert ou Hasan, ni même Ante. Bordel qu’est-ce qu’il avait encore fait ? Sa tête tournait mais il savait qu’il pouvait faire face à ce qu’il ressentait au moment présent. Niko se retourna douloureusement dans le lit, une nausée grimpant peu à peu. Il n’y avait personne dans le lit. Niko était presque déçu. Personne ne l’aimait donc à ce point ? Cette question n’était pas importante, il devait retourner chez lui se changer et après retourner au centre pour les entraînements, il n’était pas exempté malgré sa beuverie…  Niko se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain, il devait prendre une douche, il puait l’alcool et le désespoir. Il se déshabilla de son boxer et de son pull, ses cheveux étaient un terrible bordel, il détestait se retrouver dans ce genre de situation, même s’il l’avait cherché cette fois-ci. Sentir l’eau sur sa peau lui fit du bien, Niko se sentait presque décrassé de sa nuit pathétique. Il dû au moins rester sous l’eau un quart d’heure, il voulait oublier le score de la veille et éviter ses larmes de se mêler au flot déjà présent.

 

« Tu es là ! »

 

Niko eut presque un arrêt cardiaque alors qu’il sortait de la douche, son pied glissant pour qu’il se retrouve finalement la poitrine serrée contre celle de Jürgen, son bras autour de sa taille. Ses joues prirent de suite une teinte écarlate et Niko bafouilla quelque chose pour s’excuser alors qu’il cherchait à agripper une serviette pour couvrir son corps nu exposé devant son collègue. Jürgen lui en attrapa une et lui donna en se cachant le visage, lui aussi devenu plus ou moins rouge, il n’aurait vraiment pas dû boire. Selon toute déduction, Niko se retrouvait dans l’hôtel où résidait Liverpool. Merde. Robert devait s’inquiéter pour lui, encore… Jürgen le laissa s’habiller en retournant sur le lit, dans le lit où ils avaient dû dormir ensemble… Niko se détestait totalement, il n’aurait jamais dû prendre ce poste, aller dans ce bar. Maintenant il se retrouvait dans cette situation malgré lui. Il allait se faire engueuler par Uli & Co et ça ne lui plaisait déjà pas…

 

 Fin du chapitre 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> encore une heure du mat, j'ai faim tbh. et je voulais écrire une nouvelle fois sur ces deux là, parce que c'est toujours sympa (ceci n'est pas une raison valable)

Chapitre 2

 

Niko prit finalement son courage à deux mains en osant sortir de la salle de bain, il se détestait toujours autant et personne ne lui retirerait ce sentiment, pas même Jürgen qui le regardait gentiment à peine sorti de la pièce. Niko devait vite s’en aller, il ne devait absolument pas être vu ici, et encore moins avec Jürgen, sinon il était mort. Il ramassa rapidement le reste de ses vêtements avant de tenter une marche rapide vers la porte de la chambre, qui s’estompa quand Jürgen attrapa son poignet. Niko sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge alors qu’il s’arrêtait net sur place, un léger tremblement parcourant son corps et des sueurs froides commençant à apparaître sur son dos. Merde. Niko prit une courte inspiration avant d’avaler la boule dans sa gorge, Robert allait le tuer, Hoeness allait le tuer, Rummenigge allait le tuer, et tout le monde lui souhaitant le même sort le ferait. Jürgen lâcha son poignet pour s’asseoir sur le lit, Niko le regarda quelques secondes sans comprendre quoi faire, alors Klopp dû lui indiquer la place à côté de lui en tapotant les draps. Oh oui, il était foutu. Complétement perdu. Un cas plus que désespéré. Il s’assit en serrant les dents, il avait si peur que ça en devenait ridicule.

 

« Tout va bien Niko, tu peux souffler. » Jürgen lui dit en tapotant sa cuisse avec sa main, Niko était plus du genre à retenir son souffle avec ce genre d’action

« Je devrais y aller…. Le club, enfin… Ils doivent m’attendre… » Il devait être rouge de honte et c’était tout à fait de pire en pire

« Calme Niko, tu es tant que ça pressé de les voir te malmener ? Tu sais que tu mérites mieux, je ne te vois pas heureux depuis notre premier match à Anfield, c’est soit eux le problème, soit tes joueurs. »

« Est-ce que j’ai dit quelque chose hier ? »

«  _Schatz_ , ton visage dit tout, et tu as aussi dit quelques bribes de phrases hier sur le fait que tu devrais démissionner. » Jürgen posa sa main sur son épaule

« Oh putain… Désolé Jürgen… » Niko posa sa main sur ses yeux comme pour essayer de se réveiller d’un mauvais rêve

« Non c’est normal, tu avais besoin d’aide et j’étais là, on devrait plus s’entraider entre collègues. »

« Si seulement… À part Pep je crois que personne ne me connaît de toutes façons… »

«  _Honig,_ c’est difficile de rater ton joli visage, tu devrais prendre confiance en toi. Tu ne parles pas de ce genre de choses avec ton frère ? »

« Robert mérite mieux que mes plaintes Jürgen, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de ça… Je devrais vraiment rentrer. »

« Te noyer dans l’alcool pour oublier ne va pas fonctionner tu sais. Ça ne marchera jamais, tu te blesses juste sans le savoir, et c’est triste. »

« Je suis désolé pour moi-même alors. Des fois on devrait arrêter de me dire quoi faire, je suis un putain d’adulte et plus un gamin, c’est ridicule. »

« Exprime-toi Niko, je suis là pour ça. »

« Jürgen… Ce n’est rien. Excuse-moi de m’être emporté… »

« Si tu en as besoin, tu dois parler Niko. »

« J’en ai juste marre d’être à chaque fois montré du doigt : Une erreur sur le terrain ‘’Kovac’’, un joueur blessé ‘’Kovac’’, etc… Je veux juste être tranquille un jour sans aucun article sur moi. »

« Ah effectivement ça se comprend. De toutes façons, il y aura toujours des articles sur nous, il faut juste apprendre à les ignorer. Je vais bien aujourd’hui et pourtant je ne les lis pas. »

« Les gens t’aiment Jürgen, c’est différent. »

« Les gens t’aimeraient aussi si tu avais moins l’air d’un dépressif _Schatz_. » Jürgen pinça sa joue en riant, Niko sentit une nouvelle fois ses joues prendre la couleur du club, c’était une discussion ridicule

 

Niko allait répliquer quelque chose pour se débarrasser de son rougissement, mais Jürgen posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en continuant de rire, ça devenait très gênant pour lui, il devait vraiment partir avant que ça ne soit trop tard (il devait encore se faire engueuler). Jürgen retira son doigt pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Oh. Oh. Oh. Niko savait que c’était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise. Premièrement, le match de la veille. Deuxièmement, Klopp retournait en Angleterre dans quelques heures. Troisièmement, Niko était tout sauf connaisseur du sujet. Jürgen rit entre ses lèvres, Niko devait vraiment être ridicule, écarlate et tremblotant dans ses bras, il n’aurait vraiment pas dû boire… En à peine quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux totalement nus, leurs vêtements disposés sur le sol. Il valait mieux pour eux que personne ne rentre dans la chambre, ou ils étaient définitivement foutus… Jürgen continuait de l’embrasser langoureusement, sa langue découvrant ses dents avant de se mêler avec sa comparse pendant que ses mains caressaient avec précaution ses muscles. Niko ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il avait juste posé ses mains sur les épaules de Jürgen en attendant des instructions.

 

Jürgen libéra ses lèvres en tapotant sa joue, Niko avait dû faire quelque chose de mal, ça ne serait pas très surprenant pour être honnête. Jürgen embrassa son front alors qu’il l’allongeait sous lui, Niko est définitivement en train de brûler de gêne, il n’avait pas pratiqué depuis si longtemps que ça en devenait risible. Il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Jürgen avec l’espoir que ça servirait à quelque chose, Jürgen passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés en lui disant de se détendre, Niko aimerait bien mais il n’avait pas prévu que ce genre de moment arriverait ! La langue de Jürgen traça l’intérieur de sa cuisse droite, seigneur, Niko n’avait probablement jamais vécu quelque chose comme ça, pas même avec Darijo ou Kranjcar… Niko essayait de respirer calmement, mais ses souffles préféraient être anarchiques au possible, le laissant presque hyperventiler alors que Jürgen riait sans s’arrêter entre ses jambes, il devait être absolument catastrophique… Jürgen lui dit de se mettre sur ses genoux et Niko s’exécuta en prenant de longs souffles avec le mince espoir de trouver la paix intérieure. Il savait qu’il ne devait pas faire beaucoup de bruit pour ne pas se faire repérer alors il posa sa main sur sa bouche le plus rapidement possible quand il sentit la langue de Jürgen rentrer dans son trou. Seigneur… Robert devait s’inquiéter ou l’attendre mais il se retrouvait dans cette situation juste après hier soir… Il devait se trouver un alibi en or, il ne pouvait pas juste arriver au centre et dire qu’il était en retard parce qu’il avait passé la matinée avec Jürgen Klopp au lit !

 

Niko perdit tout fil de pensée quand Jürgen joua avec sa langue, c’était l’une des meilleures sensations qu’il n’avait jamais expérimentées, il gémissait comme dans sa jeunesse, ses mains se serrant inutilement autour d’un oreiller. Il était presque ruisselant entre l’eau dans ses cheveux et sa sueur, Niko n’avait jamais été aussi pantelant, même sur les terrains , Jürgen lui faisait vivre des choses qu’il n’aurait probablement jamais imaginées, même dans ses rêves les plus érotiques.

 

Niko sentait son orgasme arriver déjà, il voyait presque trouble à cette idée, mais Jürgen le retourna sur son dos pour l’embrasser sans patienter, ses mains continuant de découvrir sa peau avec succès. Niko se sentait presque redevable de vivre autant de chose, sans Jürgen il ne les aurait jamais vécues et il voulait le remercier pour son aide, alors il se redressa pour venir poser sa tête à son tour entre ses jambes pour venir prendre sa bite dans sa bouche. Jürgen ronronna quand il le fit en posant sa main dans ses cheveux pour le guider comme il le souhaitait. C’était étrange pour lui de faire ça, qui plus est avec Jürgen et après le match de la veille, mais Niko se sentait bien, moins sous pression que d’habitude, et c’était un changement qu’il appréciait. Il fit de son mieux pour sa première fellation depuis au moins dix ans, ça avait l’air de plaire à Jürgen alors ça lui plaisait aussi, il ne voulait pas se poser de question, sa journée serait catastrophique, s’il pouvait au moins un peu la sauver… Jürgen le prévint rapidement de son orgasme, Niko fit de son mieux pour en avaler le maximum possible, il n’aimait toujours pas le goût après toutes ces années… Jürgen l’embrassa pour lui dissiper le goût, Niko se laissa plonger dans son regard sans arrières pensées alors que Jürgen l’aidait avec son propre orgasme.

 

« Tu vas mieux maintenant ? » Jürgen lui demanda en caressant ses cheveux

« Oui… Merci… » Niko baissa la tête en rougissant, encore

« Comme je te l’ai dit, on doit s’entraider entre collègue. »

« Est-ce que tu… Enfin… Avec un autre… »

« Ah non tu étais le premier si ça peut te rassurer, et c’était incroyable d’ailleurs. »

« Est-ce qu’on pourra se revoir hors des terrains ? » Qu’est-ce qu’il lui prenait ?! Il était en train de devenir fou…

« Pour parler ? Absolument. » Jürgen lui fit un clin d’œil, Niko avait définitivement très chaud en sa compagnie

« Merci… »

« Allez, vas affronter ces fameux dirigeants avant de perdre ton poste comme José. »

« À la prochaine fois alors ? »

« Assurément Niko, je n’y manquerai pas. »

 

Jürgen l’embrassa une nouvelle fois avant qu’il ne parte, Niko lui fit un signe de main avant de faire très attention à ne croiser personne, il n’était clairement pas du bon côté du mur s’il pouvait dire ça, mais il le refranchirait pour revivre cette expérience plus souvent.

 

Fin


End file.
